


Hot To The Touch

by WriterJunkie



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, G!P, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterJunkie/pseuds/WriterJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to move on from her current break up with Sam, Rachel decides to be a full time waitress at Spotlight while trying to make her way on to Broadway having recently graduated from NYADA. She didn't expect romance to find her when she agreed to do one last favor for Sam before moving on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, so there are errors in here still even though I've tried to fix them.

“Rachel Please,” Sam said, sighing as he watched her pad her way through the kitchen with a plate of cookies and milk and into the living room. 

“No.” 

She stationed herself on the couch and picked up the remote from the coffee table. The TV flicked on. Sam rushed over to the couch, blocking Rachel's view. She took a sharp bite of her cookie and scowled. Sam's shoulders dropped and his face softened.

“Just because we dated for a brief time doesn't mean I'll drop all my plans for you.” 

“I just need this small favor for this week,” He said, tapping the tip of his boot against the hardwood floor. 

“Why would I work on my day off,” Rachel said, placing her plate of cookies on the table and curled her legs up on the couch. “I have a night shift the next day.” 

“It's just for this Friday night. It's for my friend's birthday party,” He was met with Rachel's glare. “It's a paying gig.”

She propped her right arm on top of the couch, folding her hand under her chin. His right hand clenched into a fist before loosening and he tucked his hands into his jacket. 

“How much?”

“100.” 

Rachel squinted her eyes at Sam, “300.” 

He staggered back with a scoff.

“That's a bit steep don't you think?” 

Rachel raised her brow and shrugged, “I'm a trained vocalist and actor Sam. I should be charging more.” 

“Alright, alright fine,” He said, nodding in agreement. “Just don't be late. I'll see you at the Cafe Carlyle at 9.” 

Rachel smiled. Sam reached over the plate of cookies and took a bite. He cringed, putting it back on the plate.

“Vegan cookies,” Rachel said, watching Sam swallow and take her cup of milk. “Soy milk.” 

Sam put it down and scoffed. 

“Right, I forgot,” He said. “I owe you Rachel, thanks.” 

He planted a kiss on her cheek before heading toward the door. She watched him step out, the door slamming behind him. Rachel leaned farther into the couch with a sigh. 

***

Rachel woke Kurt up the following morning, demanding he accompany her for dress shopping. It wasn't hard to convince him as shopping was one of his favorite hobbies aside from sitting down to watch and sing along to classic broadway plays. Rachel was insistent the dress be suitable for tonight. 

“So, Sam is throwing it, huh,” Kurt said, skimming through a rack of clothes. 

He glanced back at Rachel. She kept her eyes on a rack full of skirts, she rather ignore and avoid the topic than have to face it with Kurt. He went back to rummaging through the rack, waiting for Rachel to respond. It wasn't a minute before he spoke up. 

“A party for a friend?” 

Rachel groaned, looking up for the first time. “Yes Kurt, a friend. What are you trying to do?” 

He shrugged, moving on to the rack beside him. Rachel carefully watched him.

“You two broke up three months ago.” 

Rachel's hand stilled, resting on a navy blue skirt for a moment. 

“Kurt.” 

“I just want to know if you're doing this for him or are you still heartbroken enough to take him back,” He took out a dress from the rack and looked it over. “I don't want you making a mistake.” 

“I'm fine.” 

He swiftly looked up with a tilt of his head. Rachel frowned. She shuffled over to a rack of dresses to her right.

“Okay, so I'm still upset about the break up, but we agreed to be friends,” Rachel sighed. “Besides, we broke up because he wasn't understanding about my career as an actress. He wanted something more grounded.” 

“You're sure your relationship is long gone,” He walked away with the dress in hand. “I won't poke. I'm worried about you.”

Rachel watched him with a glare. Kurt was understanding, but was picky with the men she brought home. He had a knack for picking out the bad ones, as with passed boyfriends, Brody, and Puck, but he was sure Sam was a decent guy. Rachel had found him just as plain as her first boyfriend Finn. A simpleton wasn't what she needed. 

“I have some dresses for you to try on. Come with me.”

She placed a black dress she had been staring at for the duration of the conversation back on the rack before joining Kurt. 

***

He settled on a silk pastel pink gown with a deep v-neck. It hugged around Rachel's hips with a snug fit that enhanced the curve of her figure. She kept her hair down and curled at the edges. When her make up was done, Rachel picked up her purse on her way out. 

“I'm coming back late Kurt,” She said, watching the bathroom door open. 

Kurt came out in a white bathroom robe and a black face mask. 

“I'm warning you Rachel, stay away from Sam,” He said, glaring, he looked Rachel over twice. “I was so right about that dress on you.” 

Rachel heard the bathroom door close. She stepped out of the apartment complex, her arm stretched out toward the street. 

“Taxi!”

 

***

Sam stood at the bar, speaking with the bartender when Rachel arrived. She eased her way through the rows of tables and watched his eyes light up when he noticed her approaching and smiled. 

“Hey, you're early,” He said, pulling Rachel into a hug. “You look great.” 

“I needed time to set up and do warm ups,” She examined the stage. “There's a piano.” 

“We already have someone to play for you.” 

“It's a good thing I brought over some sheet music then,” Rachel said, opening up her purse. 

Sam watched her dig through it and pull out a manila folder with sheet music inside. He chuckled. 

“Where do you find all this sheet music?” 

“I like being prepared. Do you mind if I perform these songs?” She said, handing them over. 

He glanced through it for a second and Rachel witnessed his brows knit together. She took back her sheet. Sam nodded, slowly easing his brows.

“Yeah, sure.” 

Rachel was carefully stuffing her notes back into her bag when she said, “You can't read any of these can you?”

Sam shook his head. 

“I have to get everything ready for the party, but you can set up backstage.Thanks again for helping me.” 

He placed a gentle hand on her lower back as he moved pass her. Rachel watched him return to the bar table in a heated discussion again. She made her way to the back room in search of the pianist.

***

“Rachel, are you ready?” 

The smooth tune of Rachel's voice rung down the hall, leading him to the sound room. Sam wedged himself between a pile of boxes, making sure not spill his drink as he moved. She finished the last of her scales and took a deep breath. He came over, a sense of pride flashing on his face. He brushed a piece of hair off Rachel's shoulder. She rested a hand on her hip and started to pace. 

“Relax, you'll be great,” He said. 

“I'm not nervous,” She watched him smile. “Alright, I am. Do you mind?”

Her eyes sauntered over to to his cup of liquor. Sam handed it over.

“Yeah sure, I brought it for you, actually,” He said, watching Rachel take a sip. 

She cringed, drawing the cup back and eyed it.

“Whiskey?” 

She handed it back. 

“I figured you needed something strong.”

“I'm not particularly fond of whiskey, but thank you Sam.” 

“Just, try not to freak out, okay,” He said, pulling Rachel into another hug. 

She struggled to smile when she met his blue eyes. He quietly let himself out. Rachel released a heavy sigh. She smoothed her gown, keeping Kurt's words in mind and exited. 

***

Rachel lip trembled the closer she got to the stage. The clack of her heels sounding as got on to the stage and squinted. The spotlight settled on to her and she took the mic from its stand. With a deep breath, Rachel closed her eyes, focusing on the presence of the stage. When she was ready, she lifted her head. The moment she let out the first note, she felt the eyes of the audience on her. Some people had stopped mid conversation awestruck. She gazed through the spotlight, realizing Sam was staring at her from across the bar. She shifted her attention to the front of the crowd, two women, sitting, looked at her just as intently as Sam. Rachel watched the blonde smile and lean over to whisper into her friend's ear. The woman with brown eyes looked at her as the second woman nodded and grinned. She felt shivers crawl along her arms. She squeezed the handle of the mic. The last tune was belted out and the spotlight faded. Rachel's senses were overtaken with the booming sound of applause and she walked off, feeling a rush of excitement pump through her chest. Rachel pushed her way through the crowd. She a ten minute break before doing another set. She took a seat at the bar.

“You were amazing,” Sam said, joining her.

She turned around to see Sam had a friend with him. She was slightly taller than him, blonde and with the same icy blue eyes. 

“Rachel, this is Brittany. The birthday girl.” 

“Nice to meet you. Happy Birthday.”

“I'll get us some drinks,” Sam said, leaning on the counter to catch the bar tender's attention. 

“You're an amazing singer,” Brittany said. “Sam hasn't told me much about you. I had no idea.” 

Rachel gulped. 

“Thank you, how long have you known Sam?” 

“Not very long. We met at my dance studio. He wanted lessons.” 

Sam returned with three shots of vodka. He noticed Rachel's furrowing brows. 

“We're celebrating,” He said, handing out the drinks. “Happy Birthday Britt.” 

They raised their glasses and knocked back the cups. Sam slammed his hand down with a grin of triumph. They sat a moment in silence, that made Rachel shift in her seat. Had it been her choice she would have left after, but she had three more sets to do. She noticed someone approaching them and Brittany's face lit up. 

“Mercedes, you came!” 

“Hey Britt, of course I would,” Mercedes said. “Hi Sam.” 

“How's LA,” Brittany said, jumping off her stool. 

She began to walk off with Mercedes, a trail of chattering behind her before getting lost into the crowd. Rachel sat at the counter with her shoulders hunched up. Sam kept his back to the counter, leaning back. Lost in her thoughts, she started to tap her fingers against the counter. 

“Tall, blonde, pretty, and she can dance,” Rachel said, catching Sam's attention. 

“Rachel.” 

“Why didn't you tell me she's your girlfriend?” 

Sam sighed, facing her. 

“And how could I tell you? It hasn't been very long since we broke up,” He said. “You would have said no.”

“You're right. It's been three months.” 

“I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you.” 

Rachel scoffed, “You're dating someone and you led me on?” 

Sam ran a hand through is hair. 

“It isn't like that. I wanted to support you,” Sam said, his jaws clenching. “Can't we be professional about this?”

Rachel shook her head. “It was a mistake coming here.” 

“Excuse me, Rachel?” 

They turned around to see the same blonde woman Rachel saw at the table next to the stage. Sam walked away from the counter. 

“I'm a friend of Brittany. I heard you perform and you were amazing,” She said, holding her hand out. “I'm Quinn.” 

The contact of Quinn's soft hands made Rachel shiver. She firmly held Rachel's hand with an air of confidence. She watched hazel eyes flicker as Quinn's smile broadened. 

“Why don't we take a table to talk better,” Quinn said. 

Rachel nodded, keeping her eyes pinned on Quinn in awe, while she followed her. The table was at the edge of the dance floor and there was another woman sitting at the table. She wore a beautiful white silk gown that contrasted against her bronzed skin. 

“This is Santana, also a friend of Britt,” Quinn said, taking a seat across from her. 

Rachel situated herself between them. 

“You're beautiful,” Santana said, looking over Rachel's figure. 

She blushed. Quinn leaned back, resting her hand under her chin. 

“San is a fiend for fashion,” Quinn said, looking back to Santana with a scowl. 

“Oh, I didn't,” Rachel trailed off, resting her hands on her lap. “Thanks.” 

“Would you like a drink,” Quinn said, in search of a waiter. 

Rachel contemplated for a moment. She came all this way and was having an awful night, so why not another drink? It was tempting after having to deal with Sam and his girlfriend.

“I really shouldn't. I'm on the clock,” Rachel said. 

Quinn managed to finally flag down a waiter. She ordered a martini for herself and a shot for Santana. 

“Just out of curiosity, neither of you are Sam's ex, right” Rachel said. 

“Please, I can't stand having a conversation with trouty mouth afraid I'll get sucked into a dark hole,” Santana scoffed. 

“You've dated Sam,” Quinn asked, she watched Rachel nod. “Really? Why are you-” 

“It was a favor,” Rachel interrupted. 

“You've met Britt?” Santana asked. 

Rachel slowly rose to her feet. 

“I should get ready for the next set.” 

Quinn took a hold of her wrist. 

“You can hang with us if he tries to talk to you again.” 

Rachel smiled, “Thanks.”

She returned back to the stage a feeling of ease running through her. 

***

Rachel breezed through all three songs. The rush of the stage and energy of the crowd was enough to let her forget the conversation with Sam. She would leave the restaurant in a happier state of mind had Sam not approached her when she left the stage. 

“Rachel, please,” He said, blocking her in the stairway.

“I'm not really in the mood Sam. I've done what you asked,” Rachel huffed. “Isn't that enough?” 

Sam sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He glanced at his feet and nodded. 

“Yeah, thanks.” 

She brushed pass him. Quinn made her way through the crowd with Santana next to her and a drink in hand. Rachel knocked it back with a heavy sigh of relief. 

“You had a long night,” Quinn said, taking Rachel's empty cup. “Let me buy you a few more rounds before you go?”

Rachel had no reason to stay now. She was professional as Sam requested. She didn't want to be here either. Quinn smiled at her, waiting with the empty cup in hand. She watched Quinn's eyes simmer to a golden flicker. 

“I'll take tequila.”

***

Rachel's lips were numb on her second shot. Quinn and Santana held their liquor much better, a total of three shots but showed little signs of its affect. They decided to end their drinking binge as Rachel had trouble concentrating. Quinn placed a hand on Rachel's thigh, rubbing her thumb over the exposed skin. She shivered. 

“I think we've had enough to drink,” She said, carefully watching Rachel react to her touch. “You look flushed.” 

Rachel heard Santana's chair scrap along the floor and felt her hand clamp around her forearm. She gulped, feeling the tips of Santana's fingers run down her arm. She looked back at Quinn starstruck. Santana's hand tied around Rachel's wrist and lifted her hand to thread her fingers through Rachel's. 

“It's probably time you head home, right Rachel,” Quinn said, smirking as Rachel's chest rose from her quick intake of breath. 

“Y-Yes.” 

“It was nice meeting you Rachel,” Santana whispered, watching Quinn reach for Rachel's bag and pulled out her cell. “We should meet again sometime.” 

Santana's hand rubbed along the curve of Rachel's thigh. Rachel felt the flutter of plush lips kiss her neck and she whimpered. Quinn punched a stray of buttons onto Rachel's phone and put it back into her purse. She stared back into Quinn's eyes, forgetting that she felt Santana's mouth pressed against her skin. 

“I've called you a taxi,” She announced.

Rachel whimpered at the brush of Santana's fingers against her inner thigh. 

“San,” Quinn warned, glancing over Rachel's shoulder. 

Rachel frowned as she lost contact of Santana's skin. She looked back to Quinn. 

“Goodnight Rachel,” She said, raising from her seat. 

She watched Santana smoothly stand and follow Quinn. Rachel leaned back into her seat and exhale. 

***

“Ugh,” Rachel groaned, steadily rolling on to her stomach, stirring under her quilt. 

A sharp pressure of a headache pounded away at her temples, trailing to the back of her skull. She was a casual drinker and one shot before hitting the stage was a regret, but having the other three after was one of her biggest mistakes. She felt as if her brain was a scrambling mess trying to make sense of the simplest task. Rachel slide through her loft with the only intention of getting a cup of water and then back to bed. Kurt noticed her enter the kitchen from the couch.

“Finally, you're up,” He said, racing toward her. “So, tell me, how was it?” 

Rachel groaned and opened the fridge. She headed to the table with a pitcher of orange juice. She was hungry, but doubted she would keep food down. 

“It was a disaster,” She whined. “I met Sam's new girlfriend. It was a party for her.” 

“Awkward,” Kurt cringed. 

The faint ringing of Rachel's cellphone went off from the living room. 

“Hello?” 

“Rachel,” She said, causing her hands to shake. “I was just checking in. I'm glad you made it home safe.” 

Rachel gulped, through her hazy thoughts she wouldn't be able to forget Quinn's voice. It paralyzed her for a moment with excitement. 

“Oh, yes, I'm fine.” 

“I was wondering, are you free for dinner later on tonight?” 

“I have the night shift today. I'm free tomorrow,” Rachel said, biting her bottom lip. 

“I'll see you tomorrow then at 7 at Le Bernardin.” 

Rachel felt her face stretch into a grin in agreement. She put her phone back down, a twist in her stomach forming. Kurt was staring at her, confused and suspicious.

“What?” 

“Who was that,” He said.

“Quinn. I met her last night,” Rachel said. 

Kurt studied her a while longer.

“What aren't you telling me?” 

Rachel tapped her fingers against her thigh. She remembered the moments before leaving last night. The way Quinn stared at her and how smooth and enchanting her voice was. The touch of Santana's lips on her. Rachel felt her skin break out in goose bumps. 

“Dating is far from my mind right now Kurt.” 

He walked back into the living room, flicking through the TV. Rachel continued to fix breakfast in silence. 

***

Kurt helped Rachel pick a second dress, no questions asked this time. He was curious, giving Rachel glances as they drew closer to putting together her outfit, but Rachel refused to bite. They worked together in silence and Rachel was on her way out the door thirty minutes before seven o'clock. 

“Kurt I'm leaving,” She said, before opening the door. “Oh.”

Standing in the the door way was Sam, caught in mid-knock. He stepped back, nervously shuffling his feet along the hallway floor. Rachel stepped out, closing the door behind her. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I uh,” Sam sighed, rummaging through his jacket pocket. “I came to give you this.”

He produced an envelope. Rachel gingerly took it into her hands and glanced inside. She scoffed. 

“What is this?” 

“The 300 I owe you,” He said. “I added a tip.” 

Rachel closed the envelope and handed it back. 

“I can't accept this,” She said. “This is 400 dollars.”

“It's what we agreed on. I insist.” 

Rachel clutched the envelope in her hand. 

“I'm sorry,” Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn't mean to-”

“I have somewhere to be.” 

“Yeah, okay. I'm leaving,” Sam said, making his way down the hall. 

She stuffed the envelope into her purse. Rachel waited for him to disappear from her eyesight before she headed to the elevator. 

***

She spotted Quinn and Santana at the table nearest to the window, two tables down. She waved, seeing Rachel make her way. She took a seat across from them. 

“We ordered appetizers while we waited,” Quinn said, picking up her cup of water. 

A waiter came and filled a cup for Rachel. She picked up the menu, just as the waiter left. She held the menu in a vice grip as her right leg started to shake. She bit her lip, glancing between Quinn and Santana. 

“We're glad to hear from you again,” Quinn said. “Given the circumstances.” 

The waiter returned with a plate of raviolis lathered in vodka sauce and topped with spinach. They devoured the four pieces of pasta. Rachel licked her lips and took two large gulps from her cup. 

“I have to say, we're both very interested in you,” Quinn said, swishing her cup in her right hand. 

The corner of Santana's mouth twitched into a subtle smirk. Rachel glanced to her lap and sighed. Her left hand bunched up the side of her dress. Santana sat back, a hand tucked under her chin and the right one on the armrest. 

“Oh, uh,” Rachel stuttered. 

“What is it that you do,” Quinn said, placing her cup on the table. 

“I'm a waitress full time at Spotlight. I attended NYADA.” 

Santana's head tilted as her brow arched.

“You've graduated?” Quinn asked.

“Yes, last year. I've been auditioning for plays since,” Rachel said, squeezing the fabric of her clothing an inch tighter. 

Their waitress returned. 

“Are you ready for your entree?”

“Yes, please,” Quinn said, smiling back at Rachel for a moment. 

Santana crossed her legs, staring at Rachel as Quinn placed orders. Rachel clutched her napkin. She moved between staring at the table and Santana's mocha brown eyes. Rachel took in a breath of air and bit her bottom lip to stop the chill down her back. She peeked back at Quinn who had the same sly grin. Rachel gulped. 

***

The conversation was light and friendly through the remainder of their night. It was pleasant, as Quinn continued to ask general question of Rachel's current life, but she delved little into her life before New York. When the chatter died down it was agreed between all three of them that they order dessert. 

“I'll be honest with you,” Quinn started. “There's a reason why I wanted to see you again.” 

She shifted closer to Santana, her hand reached out, resting on to her thigh. 

“Santana and I are a couple,” Quinn leaned back, keeping her hand on Santana. “And we're both interested in you.” 

Rachel stiffened. 

“W-What?” 

“Oh for the love of-we want a third!” Santana scoffed.

“San,” Quinn said, with a frown. 

“What? If we sit here and date her we're never going to get to the lady lovin',” Santana turned back to Rachel. “You're taking too long.” 

Rachel watched them, speechless. 

Quinn rose a brow, her jaw clenched shut. Santana rolled her eyes, focusing back on Rachel. 

“Well?” 

“Um,” Rachel said, looking between the two. 

“I should be specific. We're looking for another sub,” Quinn crossed an arm over her chest. “Are you interested?” 

Rachel felt her face flush. The heat started at her cheeks and rushed to her cheekbones before spreading to her neck. She studied Quinn for a second then Santana. She watched Quinn kept a firm hand on Santana's thigh which caused Santana to shiver in response. How could she have not seen this before? 

“Are you freaked out,” Quinn asked.

“No, I'm familiar with-” Rachel paused, leaning forward. “This kind of kink, but how far do you go with it?”

Quinn snickered.

“I'm impressed. You aren't completely vanilla as we thought,” She said, with a grin. “I have a proposition for you.”

She pulled a manila folder from her purse and placed it on to the table. 

“This file details our requirements and preferences, however it is all subject to change once you have stated your limits and interest. It is not on the contract and I request a bill of health from you and Santana and I will do the same,” Quinn watched Rachel retrieve the folder from the table. “We are flexible to any of your needs.” 

Rachel glanced over the first three pages of the file. She gulped, closing the folder. Quinn took a hold of Santana's hand, placing it on the table as she kept her eyes on Rachel. 

“I,” Rachel took a deep breath. “This is extensive. I need more time to read this.” 

“Of course,” Quinn said, with a nod of agreement. “Please contact me within a week's time. My contact number is on the last page.” 

Rachel tucked the folder into her purse. The waiter to their table returned with a bowl of ice cream and a slice of cake, which Quinn and Santana shared. 

***

Rachel didn't touch the contract for three days. She skimmed through it on the train home the day of the dinner. The agreement was something new to wrap her head around. Then a waitress at Spotlight quit and Rachel was left with double shifts. The contract was forgotten and she came home too exhausted to think of nothing other than to sleep. It was on the fourth night when Kurt found it and Rachel had just stepped through the door from a 12 hour shift. 

“What is this,” He said, flaring his hand with the contract above his head.

Rachel stumbled through the door, her eyes locked on his hands and frozen in place. Kurt marched over, his right hand on his hip. Rachel's gaze shifted to her feet.

"Is this a joke," Kurt said, flipping through the pages of the contract.

"Kurt, I told you to stop going through my things," Rachel said, her hand outstretched to collect it.

“You're really into this stuff,” Kurt's jaw dropped. “I feel like I don't know you. Why didn't you tell me? You're not going to sign it are you?”

He stared at her, wide-eyed. They had been roommates for five years and Rachel had trusted Kurt enough to tell him of her sexual orientation, but she wasn't comfortable enough to tell him this. She snatched the contract and placed it into her room. He followed her, standing in the door way with the same stoic face. With a scoff, he shook his head, trying to comprehend the situation.

"Rachel?"

"How exactly would I tell you and why? It's something personal,” Rachel said. 

“Wait, is this why you broke up with Sam?” 

Rachel's shoulders bunched up. Kurt gasped. 

“It's one of the reasons, okay. He didn't feel comfortable with tying me up and-”

“Stop right there before I die of a heart attack!” Kurt wailed. 

He took several deep breaths, clearing his throat with a short cough. His face a lot less panicked and more collected. 

“So you're just going to sign yourself over to someone who will?” 

“I don't know, maybe. What's it to you," She said, glaring. 

"For a year? Rachel it's two women," Kurt huffed.

"That's negotiable."

"And 24/7?"

Rachel sighed, running a finger through her bangs. She crossed her arms with a frown.

"Also negotiable,” She said, sighing. “Kurt, I know how to take care of myself. I've been in this for a while.”

"But was it with two other people? Are they married?"

Kurt pursed his lips, shaking his head as he paced over to Rachel's dresser. She cupped a hand around her bicep. She didn't expect Kurt to understand and she didn't expect him to agree, but this was something he'd had to accept, even if Rachel didn't want to tell him. 

"I haven't with two other people at the same time, but it'll be with two subs and they're a couple," Rachel said, biting her bottom lip. “They propositioned me and I've been thinking it over for some time now.” 

"Is this safe?"

"Kurt."

He let out a dry chuckled.

"Excuse me for being concerned. I don't know how this...life style works, but I do care enough to ask," Kurt scoffed. “Are you doing this because Sam couldn't deal with your...preferences?”

She dropped her hands to clasped together in front of her. Her eyes casted down to the floor for a moment before lifting her head back in Kurt's direction.

"Okay, I know you care and that you'll never really understand this, but it's my choice and I'm careful," Rachel said, dropping her arms to her side. "That's why that contract is there. It also has nothing to do about Sam."

"Alright,” Kurt said, with a quick nod. “I'll trust your judgement. Please be careful Rachel."

Rachel pulled Kurt into a hug. He smiled and excused himself for his nightly face wash routine. She stuff the contract on her dresser into a drawer and slipped on a tank top and shorts.

***

The papers were signed the following morning. She made sure Kurt was gone before she read over it a second time, taking her time to go through her requirements as a sub. She didn't notify Quinn until she was on the subway to work.

Rachel  
I've made a decision

She received a text during her night shift that day.

Quinn  
Brunch tomorrow at the loft. 684 52nd street and 1 Avenue. 4a

Rachel shivered, reading over the text two more times. Quick and to the point, but demanding as she pictured it being said by Quinn herself in her authoritative nature. Rachel bit back a whimper and picked up her phone.

Rachel  
Okay see you there

 

***

Rachel was an anticipating mess when she approached a luxury condo complex. It put her loft apartment in Bushwick to shame. The doorman greeted her before allowing her to enter. Santana answered the door with her usually coy stare.

"Rachel," She said, her voice playful and smooth. "Come in."

She entered, lacking the coolness as Santana as her steps were quick and short, but she did her best to remain level headed. Quinn was already in the kitchen, closing the oven door and fiddling with the timer. 

“Hello Rachel, please, sit,” Quinn greeted, motioning to the chairs at the island table.

She took a seat, gripping her wrist, and vigorously running a thumb over the curve. With a slow inhale, she leaned her elbows against the island table, biting her lip. She can smell the sweet aroma of salmon from the oven. A pair of striking green and brown flecked hazel eyes stared back at her, with a much more calm posture. Quinn brushed a hand through her blonde locks. Santana remained seated. Quinn retrieved three cups from the cabinets.

“Mimosa,” She asked. 

“Yes please.” 

She filled the cups and joined Rachel at the island. Santana was the first to take a sip from her cup. 

“Let's move to the couch,” Quinn said, leading them in to the living room. 

Rachel examined the condo in awe. It had a dinning area, kitchen, living room, and balcony.

"Your home is beautiful," Rachel whispered, settling on the love seat.

Quinn sat across from her with Santana by her side.

"Thank you, I hope you didn't mind meeting here instead. I needed privacy,"

"Oh no, it's fine," Rachel said, taking a swig from her glass.

Quinn placed her wine cup down.

"Rachel, be honest with me," She said, crossing her leg over her lap.

Her attention went to Quinn's bare legs as she shifted her weight and caused the edge of her skirt to rise. Rachel nibbled her bottom lip and dropped her cup.

"We aren't in play and nor are we in a 24/7 lifestyle," Quinn said, smiling as she caught Rachel's eye again. "You need to make it clear in what you will allow and feel comfortable with. That's why we have meetings."

"Right, uh, yes okay," Rachel said, nodding.

"You've considered our offer," She said.

Rachel gulped.

"Yes, I've had some time to think it through," She said, ceasing her hand. “I've included the bill of health underneath the contract.” 

Quinn nodded, her eyebrow arched, before she reached over her seat for her purse. Santana kept her eyes on Rachel, looking her over carefully with a coy smirk. Quinn sat up and handed over a stack of sheets.

"And as promised here is ours," Quinn said, leaning back into her chair. “I'm sure you have some questions. Which I would like to go over before reading the contract.” 

“I, um, how long have you two been together,” Rachel asked, looking between them.

“Six years and we aren't married,” Quinn said, taking a hold of Santana's hand. 

“Not yet,” Santana mumbled. 

Quinn scoffed, side eyeing Santana. 

“I've been doing this practice for five years,” Quinn said, studying Rachel for a second. “Do you mind that I ask you something?”

Rachel shook her head. 

“How much have you delved into this kink?” 

Rachel blushed. 

“Well, I-I just like being bound, but I've never done anything besides tape and handcuffs,” She said, refusing to make eye contact as she explained. 

“But you're willing to experiment?” 

Rachel nodded. Quinn grinned.

“How much do you know about this?” 

Rachel shook her head saying, “Not much.” 

“Are you familiar with terms?”

“Terms?”

Santana chuckled with a devilish grin in place.

“We have so much to teach you,” She whispered. “I'm going to like this.” 

Quinn picked up the contract, going over the sections Rachel circled and notes scrawled on the sides. She looked Rachel over for a moment, causing her leg to shift.

"A year," Quinn said, a finger rubbed against her chin. "You're sure?"

Rachel nodded.

“You just keep surprising me,” Quinn said, a charming smile in place. 

The oven beeped and Rachel jumped. Quinn looked back at the contract..

"Santana, would you please?”

She headed toward the kitchen. Rachel briskly reached out for her cup and took a large gulp. She heard clattering of plates behind her. Quinn put the contract down. Santana returned, taking her place.

"The table is set miss.”

Rachel's hand tightened around her cup. She hasn't heard Santana address her as a dominate. Quinn's left hand rested on Santana's leg, caressing the skin that showed through her dress. Taking a closer look, Rachel hadn't noticed the diamond choker that rested on Santana's neck either. Rachel felt her jaw clench. They were already in play. Quinn closed the contract and left it on the coffee table.

"We'll need to speak into detail of any of your specific interest and request. Money isn't an issue I assure you." She said, rising to her feet. “In the meantime, let's eat.”

Santana steadily followed after. Rachel watched them in awe, watching the way Santana stride beside Quinn with her air of dominance. She witnessed Quinn's arm stretch out and curl around Santana's hips. She pulled her close to her and gave her rear a firm squeeze. Rachel released a shaky sigh.


	2. Part II

****

 

Rachel rushed her way through Spotlight, the sound of music and chatter filling the diner. She glanced at her watch and groaned. It would be another three hours before she could finish another twelve hour shift. She rubbed her eyes, feeling the dread of sleep wash through her. It was lunch hour and that meant it was rush hour. She paused, in need of a break to take a deep breath and hope she had enough strength to get through the day.

 

"Berry!"

 

She peered through the kitchen window, realizing she had been daydreaming. Alan, the head cook, glared. He dropped four plates on to the windowsill.

 

"Sorry Alan," She apologized, taking two plates.

 

“Table five,” He said, before walking away.

 

The sizzle of the kitchen grill emited from the back. Rachel gave out the orders and raced to a second table. She was already pulling out her notebook from her apron when she came over.

 

"Hi, what can I get you?"

 

"Hello Rachel."

 

Her hand quaked and she fumbled to keep her notebook steady. Sitting in the booth in a white blouse and fitted pants with black framed glasses was Quinn.

 

"I hope you don't mind me stopping by. I tried reaching your cell all week, but you didn't pick up, so I called your house and Kurt told me you were here."

 

"I got stuck working the dead shifts. I'm just surprised to see you," Rachel said. "I-I had no idea you wore glasses.”

 

Quinn smiled and pushed them up to the bridge of her nose.

 

“I only wear them to work since I spend my day in front of a computer screen.”

 

Rachel took in Quinn's attire, struck by how attractive she looked in a simple pair of glasses.

 

Quinn dropped her menu. "I don't have much time. I'm on my lunch break, but I came to ask if you're free this weekend?"

 

"Saturday is my day off."

 

"San and I would like another meeting with you for breakfast at your place."

 

Rachel paused a moment before saying, “My...place?”

 

“Is that a problem?” Quinn clasped her hands on top of the table.

 

“It's-yeah, okay, breakfast at my place then,” Rachel agreed. “Is there anything you'd like to order?”

 

"Yes, a club sandwich and a glass of water," Quinn said, watching Rachel leave.

 

 

***

 

Rachel looked herself over in the bathroom mirror, fiddling with the ends of her hair a third time. She flattened out her skirt and then the hem of her top. Satisfied, she exited, trying to ease the knot in her stomach with taking several deep breaths and paced. She convinced Kurt to leave the house and by convinced she bribed him by promising to buy him a ticket to the latest play. She paused in the kitchen to check the time and made her way into the living room. The door bell went off. Rachel ran, trying to keep her swell of fear under control.

 

“Come in,” She said, stepping aside. “Can I get you anything?”

 

“No, we're fine thank you,” Quinn said, seating herself on the couch with Santana. “I hope it wasn't trouble to meet you here.”

 

“Oh no, not at all. Kurt was understanding.”

 

“Kurt,” Santana repeated.

 

“He's my roommate. We've been friends since high school.”

 

Quinn glanced back at Rachel carefully before facing Santana. She got up, retrieving a pile of papers from her purse and handed it over.

 

"As promised, we have our bill of health," Quinn said, watching Santana make her way back to the couch and took a seat.

 

Rachel retrieved hers from the kitchen counter. She watched Quinn read the papers first.

 

“Actually, can we have a cup of water, please,” Quinn said, keeping her eyes on the sheets.

 

Rachel entered the kitchen to collect the cups and they were each served on the coffee table. The ice inside clattered as it hit the table. Quinn put down the paper. Rachel sat up, her legs crossed and her hands clasped together, resting on her knees.

 

"I have to be honest with you Rachel," She said, perching her elbow on the armrest and her right hand tucked under her chin. "I wanted to come here because there is something I've been meaning to tell you."

 

Santana shifted, leaning against her shoulder. Rachel's hand tightened. Quinn's left hand rested on Santana's knee. They exchanged glances and Rachel watched Quinn's brows drop in effort to comfort Santana.

 

“You're sure,” She whispered, Santana nodded.

 

Quinn placed a delicate kiss to Santana's temple. Santana gently smiled, keeping her hand linked with Quinn's on her knee.

 

"It's about Santana,” She said, focusing back to Rachel. She hesitated for a second. “She's an amazing woman."

 

She ran the tip of her finger along the curve of her chin, fiddling to find the proper words. Rachel stared between them, hoping one of them would explain the longer she waited for an answer. Santana remained still and her shoulders hunched up.

 

"What do you mean," Rachel asked.

 

Quinn glanced over to Santana and tilted her head. The pause shorter and she dropped her right hand flat onto the armrest.

 

"Have you ever submitted to a man Rachel?"

 

She gazed at her hands that had bunched up on her lap folded together. Quinn waited.

 

"No I haven't."

 

"Have you slept with one before?"

 

Rachel felt her cheeks heat up. She looked at Quinn through her lashes and nodded. This was new ground neither of them have talked about. The interest of her past relationship didn't seem important and it was enough for them to know that had dated Sam. The past boyfriends were old memories.

 

"Yes, I have and I've dated four of them," She said, looking back up at Quinn. "What does this have to do with our contract?"

 

"Santana has a condition. She was born a girl and identifies as a woman," Quinn said, calmly. "But she was born with a penis."

 

Rachel flinched. Quinn stared at her, trying to gauge her reaction in silence. She looked to Santana, who kept her gaze down. A hand pulled her into a hug and Quinn rubbed along her biceps. She whispered into Santana's ear, words of comfort as Rachel watched Santana nod again. Rachel frowned, trying to make sense of the conversation.

 

"Rachel," Quinn slowly said, her tone soft and inviting. "Are you okay with that?"

 

"I-I-um,” She hesitated. “I wasn't expecting this.”

 

"You can still back out.”

 

She met Quinn's hazel eyes, the frown washed away and a throb of bewilderment overcame her. Then looked to Santana. This was a much bigger secret then being told they were from a BDSM lifestyle. It was the farthest thing from Rachel's mind. Quinn looked at her, her aura of dominance to a much softer appearance. Instead, her eyes were shimmering with concern and her brows sunken down. Quinn wasn't controlling and she wasn't demanding Rachel accept or deal with this, but rather she be comfortable with this information and willing to continue. She was worried about Rachel's trust and her doubts.

 

“Yes, yes it's fine. I'm fine,” She said. “I just have one question. Is it fully...functional?”

 

"Yes, quite," Quinn said, with a grin. "But I think you mean, can you get pregnant?”

 

“Yes, we've been to specialists years ago to find out,” Santana said.

 

Santana remained still. It was unnerving to see her lack of sexual and witty behavior. It was a topic that was difficult to speak about and having Rachel know about it was important not just for all three of them, but for Santana.

 

"We'll use condoms to avoid any unwanted pregnancies," Quinn said.

 

Rachel felt her groin pulse and her cheeks heat up.

 

"I'm on the pill."

 

Santana looked up a small smile forming. Quinn raised a brow.

 

"You would still be willing to submit to me, knowing this," Quinn asked. "For a year?"

 

Rachel nodded. Quinn smiled.

 

"That makes me happy Rachel,” She looked over to Santana, who met Quinn's gaze with a small nod. “It makes Santana pleased too."

 

Rachel blushed. When she looked at Santana another rush of excitement went through her and the blush brightened. Santana's posture changed the flare of sly and playful expression back in place.

 

"One more thing," Quinn said, putting her hand back on Santana's lap. "Play will happen at my loft as I have a spare bedroom I converted into a playroom. There is another room for you to sleep should our sessions be long or you need to recover."

 

She rose to her feet, taking a hold of her purse. Rachel stood, heading to the door.

 

“I should get going. You need time to process this,” Quinn paused at the door, looking Rachel over. “I would love to have dinner with you tomorrow night at seven?”

 

“Uh, is Santana okay with this?”

 

“I wouldn't be if she didn't ask you,” Santana said.

 

“We talked about this before I asked you. We like to keep honesty in our relationship and we will be open and honest with you too,” Quinn said. “She actually encouraged it, she wants the three of us to work out. I'll see you then.”

 

Rachel watched them leave, smiling and waving when they reached the end of the hall. She bit her bottom lip, scratching her nails against the door frame. She released a heavy puff of air. She hadn't the slightest idea what she was getting into.

 

***

 

By Saturday morning, Rachel was a wreck. She had asked Kurt to help her an hour ago, but the time spent in her room was Rachel bickering with herself and Kurt sat at her desk, waiting for her to settle on an outfit so he could help her get ready. He glanced at the time on the desk clock and sighed. Rachel had picked up a black skirt for the second time when Kurt stood to his feet.

 

"Will you calm down," Kurt said, watching Rachel pace around her bed. "You've been on a date before."

 

"It's not," Rachel said, stopping at the closet. "This is different."

 

"Okay, but it's with just Quinn, right?"

 

“Yes, but-”

 

Kurt came over, placing a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder. She gave her choice of clothing a glance.

 

"Then that's what it's going to be. A casual date between you both," Kurt said, insistent. “Just enjoy it.”

 

Rachel released a heavy breath. Kurt chuckled and pulled her into a hug. She felt the tension in her shoulder loosen. It was a date and it wasn't anything she's spoken about with Quinn. It was the two of them and that is all it would be. A time for Rachel to have dinner and enjoy the time spent with Quinn.

 

“I've never seen you this nervous on a date before,” He said.

 

She met his round baby blue eyes. A reassuring smile came to his face. She let out a soft laugh.

 

“Thanks Kurt.”

 

***

 

“Hello Kurt,” Quinn said, looking him over.

 

Kurt straightened his posture with a bright smile.

 

“You're five minutes early,” He said, his eyes drawn to a pair of black stilettos.

 

“I like to be punctual.”

 

“Come in, Rachel is almost ready.”

 

He stepped aside, allowing Quinn to venture into the loft. She watched Kurt enter the kitchen and returned with two glasses of water. Kurt scooted to the edge of his chair.

 

“Kurt, I can't find- Quinn, you're here,” Rachel said, exiting the bathroom clad in a black dress. “Hi.”

 

Quinn treaded through the living room, looking Rachel over and smiled.

 

“You look amazing.”

 

She watched Quinn's eyes flare with the a golden shimmer and Rachel sharply inhaled. Kurt handed her a satchel.

 

“I found your keys and put them in your bag,” Kurt said. “Enjoy dinner.”

 

He led them to the door. Quinn took a moment to study Rachel. She slipped a finger under the strap of her dress on Rachel's shoulder. The contact brief and she dropped her hand back to her side.

 

“I like your dress,” She said. “I like you better in white, or pink. I think we've found your color for later.”

 

Rachel bit her lip, watching Quinn trail down the hall toward the elevator.

 

 

***

 

 

Del Posto was a beautiful two story restaurant with a grand piano, oak tables, and a grand stair case in the center, leading to the balcony. A wash of warm light from candles and chandlers lit the room. The bar on the opposite end of the staircase was of a polished ebony wood. Rachel gawked up to the Italian styled high ceilings, while Quinn was speaking with the host.

 

“Rachel,” Quinn whispered, taking a hold of her hand. “This way.”

 

The host lead them through the rows of diners and sat them to the third table on the balcony. Quinn took two menus before he left. It took Rachel a moment to realize Quinn had been staring at her.

 

“Speechless?” She watched her grin.

 

“This place is beautiful,” Rachel said, picking up a menu.

 

“Wait until you try the food.”

 

Rachel flipped open the menu, switching between peaking at Quinn and reading. The buzz of her cellphone vibrated from her purse. She read the screen to see she had received a text message.

 

_Kurt_

_BTW, have I told you Quinn is gorgeous! Quite the catch. I want details after!_

 

Rachel scoffed.

 

_Rachel_

_Wait until you see the other one. :P_

_Goodnight Kurt._

 

She turned off her cell and stuffed it back into her purse.

 

“Are you ready to order,” Their waitress asked.

 

“Yes, we'll start off with some red wine and I'd like scialatielli.” Quinn closed her menu and handed it over.

 

Rachel glanced up from her menu when the waitress turned to her.

 

“I'll have Insalata di Fave.”

 

The last of the menus was collected and the waitress exited. Quinn loosely gripped the stem of her empty wine cup as she eyed Rachel. The stare moldering and coy, while the corners of Quinn's mouth curled up toward into a smile.

 

“You look beautiful tonight,” Quinn said, her smile stretching as she watched Rachel gaze down at the table. “You said you were a student at NYADA, what did you study?”

 

  
“Dance and musical theater,” Rachel sat up, her posture more alert. “I love broadway. It's been a child dream of mine to be on broadway and I've been singing since the age of three.”

 

“So, you packed your bags and headed to New York and stayed since?”

 

Rachel nodded.

 

“I couldn't stay in Lima. I never fit in and if I wanted to make it to broadway, New York is where I had to be.”

 

Quinn arched a brow, “ You're from Lima too? Kurt and you are old friends?”

 

“We knew each other since high school. Did you move across country too?”

 

“I'm from Lima,” Quinn watched Rachel's brows rise then pinch together. “I was sent to boarding school once I was old enough to enter kindergarten. I only came home for Christmas. My mom made a big fuss that I come home to at least attend church.”

 

A server came, filling their glasses with iced water. Rachel took a swig.

 

“Santana is originally from New York. She majored in Music Engineering at NYU.”

 

Rachel felt a flare of desire tighten in her stomach. The idea of the three of them together not yet a relationship she had been able to realize. The more she settled on it the more Rachel thought about Quinn with her and then Santana with all three of them in bed. But when she daydreamed about Santana she remembered of her condition and Rachel's face felt as if she was about to burst into flames.

 

“Rachel,” Quinn said.

 

“You're wine miss.”

 

The waitress placed a metal bucket with a bottle of wine wedged in ice cubes on the table. The cork was removed and two new glasses were placed down. She filled them and left. Rachel swiftly took a gulp.

 

“What are you thinking?”

 

“Nothing, I...”

 

“Rachel, we need to start being honest if this is going to work. What's wrong?”

 

She curled a finger around her cup, pouting for a moment. She watched the red wine swish and swirl. She looked back up, noticing that Quinn's sly expression was replaced with a more tender and concerned stare.

 

“I'm not ready to have a session once this date is over. I need more time,” She said.

 

“I don't expect us to,” Quinn said. “I want you to trust me and I need you to trust me if we're going to do anything.”

 

“It isn't that I haven't had sex and I've submitted before, but,” Rachel sighed, gathering her nerves to continue the conversation. “The dominant I had wasn't as experienced as you.”

 

“In due time we will have our play. In the meantime, I would like to enjoy my company with you,” Quinn said, watching Rachel's shoulder drop as she exhaled.

 

Rachel smiled. The waitress returned with their entrees. Quinn watched her take a bite of her pasta, over the brim of her wine cup as she took her first sip. She caught eyes with Rachel and smiled.

 

 

***

 

Rachel was borderline drunk by the time she finished her second cup of wine and was working on her third. Finishing the last of her meal, Rachel let out a giggle when her utensils clashed loudly against her plate. Quinn was much more calm in contrast after her cup.

 

“Would you like dessert?”

 

“No, we'll take the check please,” Quinn said, taking a hold of Rachel's forearm. “Rachel please, I'm taking you home. I had no idea you were such a lightweight with wine.”

 

Rachel leaned over, sliding her hand over Quinn's lap. She pressed her nose against Quinn's hair and inhaled.

 

“Your hair smells good,” Rachel whispered.

 

Quinn grabbed Rachel's wandering hand into a iron grip, but it did little to keep her still. Rachel whimpered, leaning back, intently staring at Quinn. She turned around, seeing that Rachel was silent to see her biting her lip.

 

“What-”

 

Rachel sealed the distance between them and captured Quinn's lips into a kiss. She heard Rachel moan, pressing closer and wrapped a hand around the back of Quinn's neck. Her left hand sneaked around Quinn's thigh and pushed under her dress. Quinn pulled back, taking a hold of her wrist. Rachel stared back at her, breathless and flushed.

 

“I'll take you home now,” Quinn whispered.

 

***

 

Rachel was sober by the time she entered the hall of her apartment. Quinn kept her arm on her waist as they treaded through. They paused at the door and Quinn took a moment to look Rachel over. The contact made Rachel quiver.

 

“I had a nice time. Thank you for dinner,” Rachel said, taking a deep breath as she felt Quinn pull her closer as she tried to inch back.

 

“I would love to have a second date,” Quinn said, stroking a hand through Rachel's hair. “This time with Santana, if that's alright?”

 

She raked the tips of her fingers down Rachel's cheek and cupped the back of her neck. Rachel whimpered.

 

“I-I'm free Friday,” Rachel sighed, noticing how close Quinn was moving them.

 

She cringed as her back bumped into the wall and Quinn's right hand rested on her lower back. The golden shine in her eyes brightened.

 

“I'll pick you up at eight next week.”

 

Rachel gasped as Quinn closed the gap between them with a firm and hungry kiss. She moaned, allowing Quinn to press herself against her. With a sigh, Rachel lifted her hand and cupped Quinn's face. Her hand was clutched onto Rachel's wrist and pinned it against the wall.

 

“Save that for next time,” Quinn said, smiling. “Good night Rachel.”

 

She watched Quinn enter the elevator and the door closed. Rachel couldn't stop grinning.

 

***

 

“Kurt, pass the orange juice please,” Rachel said, her eyes drawn to her cellphone.

 

He glanced up, watching Rachel smile and tap her fingers along the screen. Her plate of pancakes forgotten. He slid the bottle across the table, which Rachel paid little attention to when it was within reach. Kurt took a quick sip of his coffee and dropped his utensils on top of his plate of eggs.

 

“Well,” He said, seeing Rachel type into her cell again.

 

“What?”

 

“Are you going to tell me what happened during your date,” He said, frowning. “It's been four days and you have another one tomorrow!”

 

Rachel rubbed the back of her neck, placing her phone face down on top of the table. She would tell Kurt everything during her past dates. It wasn't entirely unusual grounds, aside from the fact of it being two people.

 

“It went well, we talked, then she took me home and we kissed,” Rachel said, looking down to her plate with a blush.

 

“You're completely smitten,” Kurt chuckled. “You can't stop texting her.”

 

“It's exciting. I haven't been in an intense relationship as this,” Rachel said. “And it hasn't even started.”

 

“You mean after the date you two didn't,”

 

“No, Quinn wants to build a trust between us first. She cares about my wellbeing more than having sex,” Rachel said, the buzz of her phone went off.

 

Kurt finished the last of his coffee and gathered his dishes.

 

“I have to get going for work. I'll see you tonight,” He said, dropping them into the sink and headed out the door.

 

Rachel picked up her phone and grinned. Maybe having a relationship as fun as this was something she needed from the break of her work filled life after NYADA. She can't remember being this excited to spent time with Sam. It paled in comparison with Quinn.

 

_Quinn_

_San and I look forward to seeing you again._

 

Rachel's foot vigorously tapped against the floor. She brought a hand to her twisting stomach and smiled.

 

***

 

Rachel settled on a white wrap-over dress with a v-neck line and matching pumps. She spent the remaining hour applying her make up and trying to straighten her hair before parting it to tie a piece of locks and left the rest down. The door bell sounded as she looked herself over in the mirror a second time.

 

“I'll get it!”

 

She rushed through the room, cutting a cross Kurt, who was at the couch, tentatively watching the screen.

 

“Oh don't you look great in that outfit,” He said, turning toward the door.

 

Quinn stood in the doorway alone. She took a moment to look Rachel over with a grin and a curt nod of approval. She peered over Rachel's shoulder.

 

“Hello Kurt,” She said, before taking a hold of Rachel's wrist. “We should get going. Santana's in the car.”

 

“Hi Quinn. Bring Rachel back slightly bruised,” Kurt said, grinning as Rachel turned back to him with a scoff.

 

Quinn chuckled and gripped a hand around Rachel's hip and pulled her forward.

 

“I won't be making any promises,” She said, taking joy in watching Rachel blush.

 

The door closed behind them and Quinn's right arm circled around Rachel's hips as they made their way to the elevator. She gave her a firm squeeze and took note of the way Rachel's face brightened.

 

“You're going to like tonight,” Quinn said.

 

***

 

Rachel stood in the entrance of Good Room in awe. It was a spacious club, lined with leather cushions at the sides with small circular tables in front and a full bar in the center. The DJ booth was was behind the bar and on a booth made of stainless steel railings. A flare of mutli-color strobe lights lit the booth. Quinn took a hold of her forearm and leaned over.

 

“We have a booth of our own,” She said, taking her hand and latching on to Santana's.

 

They wiggled their way through the swaying crowd and stopped to the right corner of the room where a booth filled with brown leather couches, square wooden tables in front of them, and to the side was a book shelf decorating the wall. They situated themselves on the couch.

 

“What do you drink?”

 

Rachel watched a server make her way over to their table.

 

“Anything is fine,” She said, just as the server arrived.

 

Quinn order a glass of Chardonnay for herself and two long island iced teas. Rachel watched the crowd move to the bass of the music before she felt a warm hand clamp around her exposed thigh. Santana was watching her and inched closer when she got Rachel's attention.

 

“San's jealous,” Quinn laughed, scooting over and pinning Rachel between them.

 

She let out a husky laugh saying, “You got the chance to kiss her first!”

 

Rachel gulped.

 

“W-well I-”

 

Santana pulled her forward into a firm kiss. The feel of soft and plush lips drowning Rachel of any logical thoughts. She moaned when Quinn kissed her neck and Santana's tongue brushed against her tongue. She wasted no time to glide her hand up and cup Rachel's breast. She pushed distance between them, ending the kiss and exhaled. She looked over her shoulder, realizing she had leaned into Quinn.

 

“W-Wait we're,” Rachel took several deep breaths to allow the situation to soak in. “This is a club.”

 

Quinn smirked and brushed a piece of hair from Rachel's cheek. Santana chuckled.

 

“Isn't that obvious,” Santana said. “Look around you, no one here cares. They're shit-faced by now.”

 

“Are you okay with this,” Quinn asked, rubbing Rachel's shoulder.

 

She inhaled and shifted away from Quinn. Her hands clutched the edge of the couch. Santana was sitting up with her arms crossed and wiping away the smudges of her lipstick. She pulled down her dress and felt a rush of wetness coat her thighs. It was a lie to say the kiss wasn't enjoyable and even more so of a bigger lie to say that to Quinn. They were supposed to be honest. Rachel glanced at the dance floor then back at Santana.

 

“I-I need a drink,” Rachel said, facing Quinn, who was patiently waiting for her decision. “I'm fine. Really, I wasn't expecting it, but I....I want more.”

 

Quinn stationed a hand on Rachel's knee.

 

“We don't have to do this, yet if you don't want to. You have a choice,” Quinn said.

 

Rachel placed a chaste kiss on Quinn's lips.

 

“I'm sure.”

 

The server returned with a tray of three drinks and placed them onto the table. Quinn picked up her cup. She lifted it into the center of the group.

 

“To the start of a very interesting relationship,” She said, clinking the glasses with everyone.

 

“That's one way to put it,” Santana grinned, and took a gulp.

 

***

 

Rachel watched Santana down her second shot, while she was trying to pace herself to finish her second long island. Quinn had just finished off her second cup of chardonnay. They alternated between drinking and dancing, but Rachel couldn't be fast enough to be on the same speed as Santana. She was feeling the dizzying effects of alcohol cloud her mind.

 

“You've had enough to drink San,” Quinn said, stopping her from taking her shot.

 

Santana glared before Quinn stared back at her with much more intensity. Rachel felt herself shrink back as she kept her stern expression. Santana turned away with a sigh of defeat and got up.

 

“Fine,” She hissed, getting to her feet and grabbed Rachel by the hand. “Come on, we're dancing.”

 

Rachel took one last chug of her cup before Santana yanked her toward the dance floor. In the crowd, Rachel was washed over by the shaking bass. She settled into the thumping vibration that tickled her skin and Santana pulled her closer. The contact of Rachel's back into Santana's chest brought another wave of desire. Santana's hand rested on to her abs while her right hand pushed up the bottom of her dress. Rachel gulped, allowing herself to move with the beat of the music and drown in Santana's touches. She whimpered when Santana's finger made contact with her inner thigh and she instinctively reached back to curl an arm around Santana's neck. She leaned back, trusting Santana to keep her up and shivered as she felt the swell of her erection against her lower back. With half-closed eyes, Rachel caught sight of Quinn, who had been watching them carefully from the side. Santana turned her around to lock her into another kiss before logic could take over. She groaned, allowing Santana's tongue to enter. The throb of Santana's hard-on poked at her thigh and she let out another moan. Santana's left hand moved under her dress and cupped her ass. Santana whimpered at the contact of bare heated skin into her palm. Rachel was pulled back, stumbling over her feet to catch her balance. Quinn grabbed her by the forearm with the same stoic face.

 

“That's enough,” She said, glaring at Rachel and looked Santana over, who was angry to be interrupted.

 

Rachel was yet able to put together the pieces of the situation.

 

“We're going home,” Quinn turned back to Rachel. “I'll drop you off.”

 

“I want to stay here,” She complained.

 

She was led back to the booth. Quinn grabbed her purse and handed Rachel hers when Santana came back. She had on a pout of disapproval, which Quinn ignored. When they reached the door it was decided they were all too drunk to drive, so Quinn had stood on the side to hail down a taxi. It did little to stop Santana from touching Quinn and trying to kiss her. Rachel watched Santana kiss Quinn's neck, which she tried to remain indifferent to, but couldn't stop the patch of red that started in her cheeks. Rachel moved over, nipping at Quinn's lobe before placing a group of kisses along her jaw. Quinn shifted in her seat, clearing her throat before taking a sharp breath. Rachel brought her feet up, kneeling beside Quinn.

 

“Quinn,” She whispered, brushing away a piece of blonde hair from her face.

 

She turned around and Rachel lunged at her. The two of them moaned when their lips met, fast and hungry. Santana whimpered and took Quinn's hand to place on the bulge in her dress. The taxi abruptly stopped and Quinn ended the kiss. She threaded her fingers through Rachel's hair, her chest heaving.

 

“Come home with me,” She said, relishing the kiss.

 


	3. Part III

Rachel had the worse rattling headache. The pain started from the bridge of her left brow and pulsed to the back of her head into an agonizing jackhammer. She rolled on to her back with a grunt where she felt the warmth of another body. Squinting through bleary eyes, Rachel looked over her shoulder to see Quinn lightly snoring and curled on her side. She rubbed her eyes and blinked. A creak from the left corner of the room sounded. Santana stood in the doorway, dressed in red lace lingerie. 

“Santana?” 

Rachel rubbed her sore head. She yanked back the quilt and the chill of morning air touched her legs. She looked herself over to find she was clad in underwear, but she had on an entirely different t-shirt. 

“What,” She said, struggling to push herself up to sit against the headboard. 

“Be quiet,” Santana whispered. “Do you want to wake Quinn?”

They gazed at the bed. Quinn whimpered before turning over to her stomach and dozed off. Rachel could only see a slender pale arm peek out from the quilt and a bush of wild blonde hair. She took her time to get out of bed to avoid waking Quinn. She took a short glimpse around the room, but couldn't find her dress, except her pumps by the door. 

“Come on, we're making breakfast,” Santana said, rushing over and took Rachel by the wrist. 

“But, my clothes,” She said, frowning as she was led out into the hallway.

Santana chuckled. “We're in a shit ton of trouble, because of last night. At this point it might help you by exposing yourself.” 

“What?”

Santana entered the kitchen. The drip of the coffeemaker on the counter whizzed. She pulled out a knife and a cutting board, before placing a mix of fruits from the fruit basket. 

“Do you not remember what happened,” She asked, placing an apple in the center of the board and chopped it into cubes. “Are you okay with fruit salad? Quinn and I haven't went shopping, yet to buy your vegan food.” 

“How did you know?” 

Santana scoffed and glanced over her shoulder saying, “How do you think? We tell each other everything.” 

The apple chunks were pushed to the side of the board. Rachel took a seat at the table, trying to shake herself of the haze from the excessive drinking. 

“What did you mean we're in trouble?” 

Santana laughed. She chopped a whole banana and a handful of strawberries before tossing it into a bowl. The coffeemaker let out one last hiss and beeped. She left the counter, heading toward the fridge and Rachel flinched, her eyes drawn to Santana's hips. 

“Take a picture dwarf,” Santana said, laughing. 

Rachel gulped and brushed her fingers through her hair. 

“We screwed up. We weren't supposed to get 'wild orgy' drunk. Quinn's going to be pissed.” Santana said, handing Rachel a cutting board, knife, and the basket of fruits. “So, we, you and I, are going to feed her to appease her.” 

“Um, what happened?” 

Santana grinned. 

“You were so wasted,” She said, returning to the counter to set out three mugs.

“Did we...um,” She asked.

“Fuck?” Santana said, grinning as she watched Rachel flinch. “Nah, Quinn made sure of that.” 

Rachel pressed a hand to her heated cheek. The cup of coffee was placed in front of her. She focused at the task at hand and gathered a pear from the basket. Her hand steadily cutting it into chunks. The tick of the burner emitted into the kitchen. Santana placed a pan on top and poured pancake mix into a bowl.

“Then why are you in lingerie?” 

“I'm always prepared. Quinn likes it that way, just a tip,” Santana said, cracking an egg onto the pan. “Down to fuck is my motto.” 

The knife in Rachel's hand faltered. She heard Santana laugh and continued to chop the fruits. She finished and got up to retrieve a bowl to toss them in. Looking over to the stove, Santana was done cooking scrambled eggs and was flipping over a pancake from another pan. The burner with the eggs was cleared and Santana put an entire pack of bacon on top. The burners were turned off once the bacon was finished and Rachel got herself a fork. She scooped up an apple. Santana filled a mug with coffee and strutted toward the table.

“Santana.” 

They turned around to see Quinn standing in the doorway, her arms crossed. She entered in only a skirt and bra. Rachel gulped. Santana had put down a mug and plate when Quinn reached the table and gave Santana a firm smack on her ass. She grinned, raising a brow as Santana peered over her shoulder. 

“For last night,” She said, with a wink. 

Santana smiled, biting her bottom lip and leaned down. They shared a slow kiss and Quinn grabbed her again, followed after with another smack. Santana whimpered. 

“Come sit and eat San.” 

With a pout, she pulled out a chair from across Rachel. She had picked up another spoon of fruit when she glanced up and caught sight of the erection through Santana's panties. A sharp gag emitted and Rachel was hunched over the table coughing. Santana's face split into a wide grin.

“Ha!” 

Quinn slid over a cup of coffee, which Rachel took and gulped it down. A few more coughs and a pat from Quinn on her back, Rachel was wheezing and trying to get her breathing under control. She turned to Rachel. 

“Are you alright?” 

“I'm fine!” She glanced between both women and let out a deep breath. “I mean I...I'm way too hungover for this.”

“He has that affect on people,” Santana said, glancing down to her crotch. 

Rachel's jaw tightened and her brow arched. 

“Y-You call it a boy,” She whispered. 

“Yep, Satan's Staff.” 

The spoon dropped from Rachel's hand and her jaw unhinged. 

“I got a name for every inch,” Santana said, smirking. 

“That's enough San. She'll get a heart attack,” Quinn said. 

Santana burst into a fit of laughter. 

“We all drank a little too much last night,” Quinn said, side glancing at Santana. “Some more than others.” 

She served herself a heap of bacon first. She looked into the mug of coffee and frowned. Santana slid over a small picture of milk. When Quinn's plate was stacked she took a sip of her coffee. Rachel decided to spend the remainder of breakfast, staring into her bowl of fruit as it was the only safest place to look with everyone at the table being partly naked. She could feel Santana's eyes on her and the gleaming smile she had. Rachel felt the heat of her blush creep into her cheekbones. 

***

“You're leaving so soon,” Santana said, entering the bedroom as Rachel slipped on her heels. 

She managed to find her dress in Quinn's closet and was trying to work out the wrinkles from last night, using her hands. 

“Kurt's been calling me all morning and it's already noon.” 

She let out a groan and left the ends of her dress alone. Santana stepped closer, smiling and studying Rachel. Her eyes glimmered a more peaceful glow. Rachel froze, feeling her hand on her shoulder and turned around. 

“Quinn will be disappointed,” She said, using her left hand to curl a finger under Rachel's chin. “I have to say I will be too.” 

“I have work tomorrow and Kurt is freaking out because I never answered his calls,” Rachel said. “I'd like to stay and I really enjoyed breakfast, but-” 

Santana hooked her by the waist and dragged her in. The kiss was warm and steady. A complete opposite of last night and Rachel felt her shoulders drop. She stepped back, panting and awestruck. 

“You know she's waiting for you to make the first move,” Santana whispered, staring at Rachel's plump bottom lip before leaning down for another kiss.

“What?” 

Santana grinned, placing a kiss on Rachel's neck. She heard her sigh and latch an arm around her neck. 

“Quinn isn't going to sleep with you until you do something,” Santana kissed the grove above Rachel's clavicle and chuckled when she whimpered. “Take her on a date. I know you're dying from lady blue balls, especially after last night.” 

Rachel scoffed, fighting a smile.

“Santana.”

“I'm serious. I don't blame you though. Have you seen Q's ass?” 

Rachel laughed. 

“I have a few pics of it that I can send you later if you'd like?” 

“I shower for a few minutes and Santana is trying to get you naked,” Quinn said, standing in the doorway in a towel. “I hate how your trick to make me jealous is working.” 

Santana chuckled and walked away. She stood beside Quinn and gave her a peck on the cheek.

“Actually Quinn, I was hoping you'd come,” Rachel said, watching her stalk through the room. 

“Really?”

She yanked Quinn down into a firm and hungry kiss. Santana watched Rachel, with an arched brow when they parted. Quinn scoffed.

“So not fair that you're leaving now,” She said, with a frown. “I just finished taking a cold shower.”

“I'm gonna shower,” Santana said, picking up a towel on her way out of the room. 

“I'll walk you to the door.” 

Quinn took a hold or Rachel's arm. They paused at the threshold. 

“Quinn, I wanted to,” Rachel said, swaying back and averted her gaze to the ground. “Will you go on a date with me? I'm free Monday night.” 

Quinn smiled and said, “I'd love to.”

Rachel grinned. 

“Okay Monday night at my place. Seven o'clock.” 

Quinn dipped down to place a short kiss on Rachel's lips. 

“I'll see you Monday.” 

Rachel let out a soft sigh and left. The sensation of the kiss, causing her arms to shiver. 

 

***

Rachel's shift at Spotlight ended at noon. The only thought since she left was to raid her closet for tomorrow night and then sleep. The effects of Friday's partying left her hazy, but the headache was gone. 

“Kurt, I need another favor,” She said, entering the loft. “I can't --Santana?” 

Sitting at the table, with her legs crossed and a devilish smile in place, was Santana and across from her was Kurt. Rachel looked between the two twice, trying to buy time to figure out where to start. 

“What's going on?” 

Santana got to her feet. 

“We're going shopping.” 

“W—Wha-- ” 

Rachel was dragged out the door with little time to process. 

“Wait Santana, I'm still in my uniform from my shift!” 

She glanced over her shoulder. 

“I'll buy you an outfit when we get there.” 

Inside the elevator Rachel's phone buzzed.

Kurt  
You're right. The other one is gorgeous! 

Rachel leaned against the wall with a sigh. She stuffed her phone back into her bag and glanced at Santana, who had been watching her. 

“Oh quit pouting. It's tempting. Besides, you'll thank me when you get into Quinn's pants tomorrow night,” Santana said, leaning forward and curled her hand around Rachel's hip. “Just know when I get a turn you're gonna wish it happened sooner.” 

The elevator dinged and she exited. Rachel hesitated, trying to push away her racing thoughts of her and Santana. 

“Let's go midget. We don't have much time.” 

 

***

 

“I thought you said we were going to get an outfit.” 

Rachel glanced through the row of clothes and Santana took a hold of her wrist. 

“We are.”

“This is a lingerie store!” 

Santana took a set off the rack and turned around with a scowl. She thrusted it into Rachel's chest and walked down the next rack. 

“I'm doing you a favor.” 

“You're a little too enthusiastic to get me laid,” Rachel said, scoffing.

“As much as I will love banging you, and I will. This isn't really about me. Quinn wants this and I like seeing her happy.”

Santana sorted through a few articles of lingerie, while Rachel stood to the side, her hand tucked under her chin and her left arm crossed over her chest. She peeked between looking at the shoppers that passed and down to her feet with a blush on her cheeks. 

“Quit being virginal and put the damn panties on and lets see,” Santana said, with a roll of her eyes. 

“Oh my god,” Rachel yelped, pressing a hand to her forehead. “Can you not tell my business to the public?” 

“No one is here. Come on.” 

Rachel didn't budge and with a groan Santana took her forearm and yanked her to the fitting room. She was shoved into a room with a pile of clothing in her arms then the door slammed. 

***

Santana looked down at the time on her phone for the second time and stretched back into the couch with a grunt. She approached the fitting room and knocked on the door.

“Let's go Rachel,” She said, pressing closer to the door. 

“No,” Rachel said. “I'm not coming out!”

Santana sighed and crossed her arms over her chest with a frown. 

“You either come out, or I'll come in,” She said.

The lock clicked and the door was pulled back. Santana closed the door behind her and spotted Rachel to the right, trying to cover her stomach and chest. 

“Are you serious right now,” Santana asked, stepping forward. “We're gonna do the hanky panky eventually and you're not naked.” 

“This pair is see-through!” 

“Quinn loves lace.” 

Santana looked Rachel over, nodding for her to continue. They spent three more seconds exchanging glances and Rachel shrinking back not willing to give in. When Santana's stubbornness wasn't going to fade and aware that she wasn't going to leave, Rachel dropped her arms with a huff. Santana's posture straightened and she smiled. The pair was a white lace with boy shorts, underwire bra, both were thin and left little to hide. Santana's gaze paused at Rachel's chest, seeing dusky brown nipples poke through. A thumb brushed along Santana's bottom lip. 

“This will have her stripping you naked in 30 seconds or less,” She grinned, her eyes still drawn to Rachel's top.”

Santana headed toward the door.

“Try on the other sets then we'll go.” 

The door slammed shut and Rachel exhaled. Santana was enjoying this way too much. 

***

Santana didn't stick around once she dropped Rachel off. They settled on an outfit Santana guaranteed would make Quinn speechless. Then Rachel had the rest of the day to herself, which she wanted to spend sleeping, having been exhausted from an early shift and a four hour shopping spree. The following morning, Rachel awoke to fresh coffee and laughter. She stretched and groaned, getting out of bed and yawned upon entering the hall. She followed the chatter.

“Uh...what is going on?” Rachel rubbed the sleep from her eyes, blinking a few times before settling on to Santana.

“Santana stopped by an hour ago and waited for you. She made me breakfast,” Kurt said, gathering a plate from the cabinets. “You missed it. I ate everything.” 

Rachel stood for a moment, but when her stomach growled and the smell of coffee grew stronger she caved. Santana smiled as she settled in a chair across from her and Kurt had given her a cup of coffee and a bagel with butter.

“Are you going to tell me now what you're doing here,” Rachel said, taking a sip of her coffee. “I know you didn't come here to make my roommate breakfast.” 

“I still have on more favor before the date.” 

She put both sides of her bagel together and took a bite. 

“When you're done get dressed. It's going to be another long day.” 

Rachel came out from her room without a shirt. 

“I thought we were done finding an outfit?” 

“We are, but I'm going to need ingredients to make tonight's dinner. You can thank me later, being that if you touched a stove it would explode.” 

Rachel frowned, her brows arched up in question. 

“How did you know I can't cook?” 

Santana broke into a smile and said, “Kurt told me.” 

With a grunt, Rachel entered her room. 

***

It took an hour to finish shopping. But Rachel trusted Santana to prepare dinner and have time for dessert and she couldn't ask Kurt. He was out for the night on a date.

“What are you going to cook?” 

Santana glanced over her shoulder from the stove. She tied an apron around her back before turning on the burner. 

“Quinn's favorite,” She said, slicing a piece of butter and tossing it into the pan. “Mushroom sausage Ragu. I have no idea how it's going to turn out with the vegan ingredients.” 

She took a handful of shiitake mushrooms and started to slice them. Rachel picked up the bottle of red wine from the table, reading the label. Santana looked back at her with a grin. 

“This will all get Quinn in your panties in no time.” 

Rachel scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I'm not completely incapable of closing the deal on my own, you know,” She complained. 

“Yeah, well, after I make dinner it's all on you. So don't mess it up. Should be easy." She stirred her spoon through the pot, mumbling. "I'm going to be so unimpressed if you don't get her into bed."

“Is this exactly how you got her to date you?”

“Nah, the first time we dated we slept together and did that at least seven more times before we made anything official,” Santana said, chuckling as she added a tablespoon of olive oil to the pot. “Although, our official date as a couple we also ate after we banged.” 

“Did you two did anything right?” 

Santana let out another laugh.

“When I first met Quinn she was more sexually frustrated than a jack rabbit and a closet gay, plus I don't blame her I mean look at me.” The pot sizzled as sausages and morel mushrooms were tossed in, followed by water chestnuts. 

“She doesn't seem like the type,” Rachel said. “She's so collected and confident.” 

“She was a different girl before she went to high school and met me in her senior year. She's still not gonna initiate anything and you're gonna need a shove to get any lady loving tonight. That's why I brought the wine and after dinner you will be watching a movie which I've picked before I showed up at your place this morning.” Santana gave her a coy smile. “Netflix n' chill?” 

Rachel cringed. 

“Do you have to make me sound desperate?” 

“Aren't you,” Santana said, grinning as she watched Rachel's frown deepen. “Come on, I'm dying to have you tied up and spanked. You can't lie to me and say you haven't been waiting for this.” 

Rachel shifted toward the edge of her chair and deeply inhaled. It took her a moment to settle down the flare of desire in her stomach as she pictured her time spent with Quinn, kneeling and begging to have her dominate her. It's been a year since she's had sex, let alone been tied up. Rachel let out a short cough. 

“Thought so,” Santana laughed. 

 

***

Santana left thirty minutes before Quinn arrived. Rachel had been fiddling over the stove, trying to fill their bowls when the doorbell went off. She raced through the living room and combed a hand through her hair before opening the door. 

“For you,” Quinn said, handing Rachel a rose. 

Rachel felt her face stretch into a beaming smile as she trailed after Quinn. She paused at the kitchen, taking a deep breath and sighed. She turned to Rachel.

“It smells amazing in here,” Quinn said, taking a seat at the nearest chair. 

Rachel had found a spare vase underneath the kitchen sink and dropped it in. She joined Quinn at the table and served the wine first. The ragu was served next and Rachel settled in a chair across from Quinn. 

“You look beautiful,” Quinn commented. “I hope Santana wasn't too much of a handful. She's been antsy since our night at the club.” 

Rachel let out a tiny chuckle and took a sip of her wine. 

“A handful is putting it lightly,” She said. 

A pause washed between them as they enjoyed the first three spoonfuls of their ragu. Rachel's hand quivered as she picked up her wine a second time and took two long gulps. She noticed the flicker of Quinn's emerald and golden eyes on her over the rim of the cup. The edges of her mouth curled up into a thin smile.

“Do I make you nervous Rachel?” 

She sucked in a faint puff of air. Her right hand remained tied around the stem of the cup. Quinn kept her soft smile, waiting. 

"You're stunning and-- All I can think of is how your lips felt on mine and how badly I that again"

Quinn came to her side and pulled Rachel from her chair. She tugged her forward, pressing Rachel's hips to hers. Rachel released a gasp before her lips pressed against Quinn's. Rachel's hands glided up Quinn's forearms and she whimpered when Quinn's left hand cupped her rear from underneath her skirt. A finger found the edge of Rachel's boy shorts and yanked at the leg hole before pushing it aside. Rachel's body jolted and her chest curved inward to Quinn. The smack of their lips sounded as the kiss ended and Rachel was gasping. 

“So much for a movie,” She whispered, her hands wrapped around Quinn's neck. 

"I don't think I could wait till after a movie for this,” Quinn said, chuckling. 

Rachel moaned, feeling Quinn's hands grip the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She halted for a moment, realizing that the bra Rachel wore was sheer. Quinn scoffed.

“Remind me to thank Santana,” She said. 

Rachel found the tab of her zipper on her thigh and pulled it down just as Quinn hooked a finger into her skirt. It dropped to the floor and she was quick to find the clasp of Rachel's bra next. 

“Bedroom,” She gasped, managing to take a hold of Quinn's wandering hands. 

Quinn allowed herself to be directed through the house, passed the kitchen and down the hall. Rachel's room was on the left and they stumbled inside, their lips connected, and Quinn unhooking the clasp. Rachel watched the bra sink to the floor and she yelped as she stumbled back onto her bed. Quinn took the moment to remove her pencil skirt and undo the buttons to her blouse. Rachel shifted to use her elbows to prop herself up. she watched Quinn take off her heels then her own. She strut to the edge of the bed and Rachel grabbed her collar and pulled her down. Quinn was quick to find her wrist and push Rachel flat on her back. She looked into blown dark orbs and Rachel bit her bottom lip as she shivered. Quinn shook her head. 

“Rope?” 

Rachel whimpered. Quinn arched a brow. 

“Closet. Top shelf.” 

Quinn spotted it in the corner and turned around, examining the material. 

“Strip,” She said, her eyes still on the rope. 

Rachel removed her underwear and fought against another chill as she waited. Satisfied with the quality, Quinn approached the bed and took a hold of Rachel's ankles. She positioned her legs to fold up and the bottom of her feet pressed flat on the bed. 

“Hands behind your back,” She said, running the tip of her finger along the length of Rachel's thigh. “Are you familiar with this position?”

She watched Rachel shake her head. 

“I was tied to the headboard flat down only,” Rachel said, watching Quinn wrap the rope around her thigh first. 

“It's my favorite knot,” Quinn said, wrapping Rachel's calf and moved to the next leg. “It's called frogtied.” 

The rope crossed between Rachel's breast into a large X and curled underneath before reaching back and binding her wrist together. She bit her lip to contain her groan as Quinn finished the last knot. She shifted and couldn't stop the next whimper when she realized her legs were bound together and left immobile with her center exposed to Quinn's view. She stayed at the foot of the bed, arms crossed and grinning as she looked Rachel over. 

“I don't gag during the first play, especially when I use rope,” Quinn said. “The safe word is softball. Are you okay?” 

Rachel whimpered as she nodded. Quinn wedged herself between Rachel's thighs, reaching down to kiss her exposed shoulder and move to her neck. She shook as Quinn's hands glided down her thighs. 

“Q – Quinn,” She panted. 

Rachel sighed as their lips met again in a slower more tender kiss. She felt Quinn's tongue slip through her lips and moaned. Her right hand cupped Rachel's breast and brushed her thumb against her nipple. The kiss ended and Quinn licked down Rachel's neck, making her way to an erect nipple and wrapped her lips around it.

“Oh fu--please Quinn?” 

She released the hardened nipple and ran her right hand down Rachel's flexing stomach and up the inner side of her thigh. Quinn grinned, watching Rachel gasp and shake. She reached in for quick kiss as her hand traveled down her leg and she watched Rachel arch and cry as her thumb pushed through the folds of her center.

“Fuck!” 

Quinn chuckled and sealed her lips against Rachel's. She moaned as a tempo started. She captured Rachel's bottom lip, sucking for a moment and bit down as she pulled away. Rachel wiggled against the bed, desperate for more contact. 

“Look at you. You're beautiful,” Quinn huffed, darting her tongue out to lick Rachel's bottom lip. 

She pulled her thumb out, sucking up the fluid that coated it and made her way down Rachel's body. She settled between Rachel's thighs and licked her left thigh. She watched the muscle flex at the touch. 

“P—Please I,” Rachel flinched as Quinn's thumb and forefinger pushed apart the folds of her center. 

The contact of Quinn's tongue stroking against her clit had left Rachel a whimpering mess. The touch was soft, before Quinn licked again, more firm and slower. Rachel felt her legs shake and tighten. 

“Quinn!” 

She let out a huff of air as she felt Quinn's tongue lash out and push through the silk walls of her center. Rachel yelped, her back arched and her head tilted up toward the ceiling. The contact of Quinn's tongue brushing against velvet walls, left her a trembling mess of moans. She struggled to open her eyes several times, before settling down between her legs where the blonde of Quinn's hair peeked through. She pulled away and Rachel groaned, trying to calm her chest as it heaved and swelled. 

“W—What?” 

Quinn smiled, her lips glistening. She scooted up, keeping herself placed between her legs. Rachel reached up, eager to have Quinn's lips again. She placed a finger along Rachel's lip, chuckling as she felt Rachel's tongue press against her finger. She pulled her hand back, keeping it on Rachel's thigh and closed the space between them. Rachel was a shaking and wet when she felt Quinn's lips on her again. The feel of her tongue and the brush of warm lips was overwhelming. Rachel squirmed and backed away as a cry pushed passed her throat. Looking down through half-opened eyes, she saw Quinn's two fingers inside her, starting a steady pace. 

“F—Fuck. Quinn!” 

A sharp slap burned through her left thigh and Rachel moaned. She bit her lip, struggling to keep her eyes open as the pain washed through her into a comforting burn. The speed of Quinn's hand increased and she let out a yell of pleasure, her eyes clenched shut and her chin pointed up. The tip of Quinn's finger pressed against her clit, rubbing it as her right hand continued to thrust. 

“Oh sh—shit! Please I—I...” 

“What is it,” Quinn said, kissing Rachel's knee. “Do you want to cum?” 

Rachel nodded and frowned when the pressure on her clit disappeared. Quinn used her left hand to pinch her nipple. She let out a yelp. 

“Yes! I—I want...oh please?” 

“Go ahead,” Quinn demanded. 

She twisted Rachel's left nipple before pulling it and letting it go. She smiled, enjoying the way Rachel yelled and squirmed. She moved her way back down, pressing the tip of her tongue back on to Rachel's clit and she cried out as the rush of her orgasm hit her. Quinn continued to lick, moving to clean up any of her release and stood up to remove her blouse then her underwear. Rachel laid back, panting and staring into the ceiling in a daze. She felt the rope loosen and Quinn discarded it on the floor. The bed sunk and Quinn laid beside Rachel, pushing away pieces of brown hair from her eyes. 

“Oh my god,” Rachel gasped, giggling as she turned to Quinn. 

She placed a chaste kiss to Rachel's tender and swollen lips. 

“Oh, we're far from done.”


	4. Chapter 4

Part IV 

Rachel felt the light touch of fingers stroke down her bare shoulder and to the center of her back. She shivered and rolled on to her side with a grunt. Quinn laid beside her, watching Rachel and smiled. Rachel bit her lip, feeling the flush of her embarrassment heat her cheeks. Quinn cupped a hand under her chin and stroked her cheek. 

“Hey,” She said, before reaching down to kiss Rachel.

Rachel felt her stomach flutter and her chest throb. She scooted closer, latching her hand on to Quinn's bare hip. She parted a second after, softly sighing pressed her forehead against Quinn's chest. Quinn placed one last kiss on her shoulder.

“How do you feel?” Quinn's hand glided down Rachel's back and rubbed her bottom. “Was I too hard when I spanked you?”

Rachel bit her bottom lip to hold back a moan from the contact of Quinn's hand and her tender rear. 

“I'm fine,” Rachel sighed, keeping her eyes down.

“Don't do that.” Quinn said. 

Rachel looked at her and Quinn firmly squeezed her ass. Rachel moaned. 

“Don't hide how something makes you feel.” Quinn whispered. “I want to hear you.” 

She kissed Rachel's neck and smirked as she sighed. Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The tender stroke of Quinn's finger running down her bicep pulling her from her thoughts. She rolled over, pinning Rachel to the bed. The touch of their skin had been a blissful contact of desire and passion. Quinn sought out Rachel's wrist and put it above her head into a firm grip. Rachel whimpered, her chest raising, and her eyes closed. Quinn kissed her collarbone. 

“God you're perfect.” Quinn said, kissing along Rachel's jawline. “Already you're submitting to me.” 

Rachel's eyes fluttered open and Quinn watched her eyes glazed over as she slipped deeper into her subspace. She exhaled and Quinn nibbled her bottom lip before giving it a firm tug. She released her wrist and sat up. Rachel pouted. 

 

“Let's have breakfast.” She said.

“Okay.” Rachel agreed. 

Quinn tossed back the quilt and collected her underwear. Rachel rummaged through her dresser before slipping on a new pair of underwear. She dressed herself first and handed Quinn a white t-shirt and black cotton pajama pants.

“You're sure you don't want to stare at my abs over breakfast?” Quinn teased, smiling as Rachel let out a sharp cough.

She was putting on clothes when Rachel left to start breakfast in the kitchen. Quinn joined her at the stove where she lit the burner and opened the fridge. She spotted a carton of eggs. They cooked together in silence. Quinn had her eggs, but there wasn't any bacon along with two pieces of toast, smeared with butter. Rachel settled on oatmeal.

Quinn scooped up a forkful of eggs and said, “We should talk.”

She caught Rachel's gaze.

“What happened was amazing. The energy we exchanged,” She continued. “Does this mean you're willing to have a session with Santana and I?”

Rachel dropped her cup of orange juice and pinched her lips together in a thin line. Quinn's stare focused to the table top and her shoulders sunk.

“I don't mean to pressure you and I'm in no rush to have any play with you until you are completely sure.” She said.

“I'm ready,” Rachel said, catching Quinn's attention. “It's something I've been thinking about for a while.”

Quinn smiled. Her eyes brightened and her posture stood up, stronger and confident again.

“I can't wait to tell Santana,” She said, taking a swig from her cup. “Do you mind if I shower after breakfast?”

“Not at all.”

The kitchen filled with the clank and scratch of utensils against ceramic plates.

 

***

 

Santana was scarfing down a bowl of popcorn while flicking through daytime television shows when Quinn came home. She peered over her shoulder as the door slammed.

“Someone got laid,” Santana laughed.

“I have even better news.”

Quinn took a hold of the remote on the nightstand beside the couch and flicked off the TV. Santana placed her bowl on the coffee table in front of her when Quinn took a seat next to her. She stroked a finger down Santana's neck and threaded her fingers through rich black locks. Santana whimpered.

“Hmm, does it involve me being allowed to bang you on this couch?” She said, working on the first three buttons to Quinn's blouse.

“It will be,” Quinn said, pushing Santana forward by the back of her neck.

Their lips met in a searing fiery kiss. Santana's tongue entered Quinn's mouth, twirling with Quinn's while she finished opening her blouse. Quinn shed her top, but kept Santana's hands pinned down to the couch when she tried to remove her skirt. Quinn pulled away and yanked Santana's hair, exposing her neck. She cried out, shivering and biting her bottom lip to contain herself.

“Rachel's ready to have her first play session,” She said, chuckling as she watched Santana's eyes light up. “I'll reserve us a room for Thursday night.”

“That's the best news I heard all week.” Santana grinned.

Quinn licked along Santana's neck, enjoying the way she quivered and moaned.

“Jesus Quinn,” Santana said, fisting the edge of the couch. 

Quinn sucked on Santana's bottom lip, parting with a hum of approval. Their eyes met in a smoldering gaze, which was enough for Santana to pick up her cue. She got to her feet and started to strip. Quinn was working on the rest of her clothes. She laid back into the couch. Santana lifted up her left leg and shifted to get on her knees and rocked her hips forward before pausing. The tempo picked up and Quinn was twisting and arching off the couch as she moaned. Her arms remained latched on to Santana's lower back as they moved lost in their bliss. 

 

***

Quinn notified Rachel of the room reserved for them on Wednesday. It had been a very public club that Rachel found, with a quick Google search, had been a well-known and respected BDSM club within the community. That also meant entry was difficult as it had been booked months ahead. How Quinn had gotten a spot was impressive. Rachel spent the entire day of her shift a nervous wreck. She barely could remain still on the train ride home either. 

“Hey.” Kurt said, glancing over the couch as Rachel entered. 

Rachel had little of a response as her phone went off again with another text. 

Quinn  
Wear something casual and you're comfortable with. I'll see you at 7.

“Was that Quinn?” Kurt said. 

Rachel smiled at her screen and Kurt watched her blush. He jumped out of his chair and rushed over. 

“It was wasn't it?” He said. “Are you both going to...oh my god.” 

He cringed and stuck fingers into his ears. 

“I don't want to know about it!” He said. 

Rachel laughed. 

“Kurt,” She said. 

He lowered his hands and sighed saying, “When is it?” 

“Tomorrow night.” 

“And you need an outfit?” He watched Rachel nod. “Alright. I should be getting paid for this.” 

“Thank you. Thank you.” Rachel said. “I owe you.” 

***

She changed into a slim fit white blouse with fitted high-waist jeans and black heels. She tied her hair up into a high ponytail with loose curls at the ends. Her bangs framed her face neatly and she got on the train out. She took the ride to read over the instructions Quinn texted her this morning. 

Quinn  
Come on time. There will be consequences. 

Rachel got off three blocks away. 

 

Quinn  
When you get there don't talk to anyone. Go straight to the back. 

On the outside, the club was a stationed in a narrow alleyway and the doorway painted red. It looked simple and bare. A guard behind the door asked for ID. She glanced at the group of people waiting outside drinking, smoking, and talking. Rachel gripped her coat, traced the buttons, and entered. 

Quinn  
We're in room 9 just down the hall. 

She traveled down the front steps and pushed passed the threshold to see the room filled with dancers and partly naked slaves and masters. She picked up the booming rattle of the music and watched flickering strobe lights filter the room. Rachel squeezed her way through the crowd and caught glimpse of subs in leather, others were naked with collars attached. Rachel reached the end of the club, a section of it was blocked off by a curtain. She pushed through the tapestry and squinted to adjust to the dim lighting of the hallway. She carefully watched the door numbers change and paused at the ninth door. Rachel exhaled, staring at the door for a moment. A twist of excitement and anticipation settled in her stomach. She knocked and clenched her hands at her sides. Quinn opened the door. She wore a similar casual outfit, consisted of a cream white loose v-neck top and a blue blazer paired with ankle high pants. Her expression had been welcoming but her stance had stayed collected and strong. 

“Right on time.” Quinn smiled, stepping aside. “Come in.” 

Rachel examined her surroundings in astonishment, seeing that it consisted of a queen sized bed, a wall of implements and sexy toys, and a black leather couch to the far left. Santana sat at the edge of the bed, her legs crossed, and in a red thigh high dress and pumps. Her hair had been pinned up into a side fishtail braid. 

“Would you like something to drink?” Quinn said. 

“Please.” Rachel sighed. 

She didn't know where to look. Between the items in this room, and the sly smiles Quinn and Santana shared, watching Rachel make sense of the situation. Santana patted the bed beside her and Rachel took a seat. Quinn approached her with a cup of whiskey and ice. She would have preferred to submit sober, but having been here her nerves were starting to kick in. Rachel took a large gulp and Santana brushed a hand along her face, pushing back a piece of hair. 

“Are you nervous?” Santana said. 

Rachel bit her lip, staring into her cup and nodded. 

“We won't be doing a full session.” Quinn said. “This is just to test the waters.” 

Rachel gulped. She took another sip from her cup. 

“You need to be comfortable with this.” Quinn said. 

“We've been thinking,” Santana said. “Since Quinn got to have you to herself, that it's only fair I get to do the same.” 

Rachel faced Quinn and gulped.

“You'll be-” 

“Watching yes.” Quinn said. “But I still get to touch.” 

Santana stroked a finger down Rachel's slender neck. 

“Do you agree?” She said. 

“When we've had a turn it's up to you to decide if you want to return the favor.” Quinn said. 

Rachel nodded. 

“Use your words.” Quinn said. “Everything needs to be clear between us.” 

“Yes.” Rachel whispered. Quinn rose a brow. “Miss. Yes miss.” 

She gulped. Her thighs quivering, eagerly to please her. Quinn smiled. Santana took a hold of her wrist before standing. Quinn took Rachel's drink and Santana raked a hand through Rachel's hair. She stared into Santana's glimmering eyes. 

“Remove your coat.” Santana said. 

Rachel kept her eyes on her as she shed her coat and Quinn collected it to hang it up. Rachel sighed when Santana's hands worked on the first three buttons of her blouse. She heard the tap of Quinn's heels and shivered when she felt Quinn press against her. 

“Relax.” She said, kissing Rachel's shoulder. 

Quinn stood behind Rachel and rested a hand on her hips, while her other hand locked Rachel's wrist together behind her back. Rachel moaned, leaning against Quinn. Santana grinned and kissed her exposed collarbone and finished loosening the last buttons. She kissed Rachel's breast above the cups of her bra. Quinn let out a hum of approval. 

“Lace.” She said. “You're eager to please me.” 

Quinn's hand on her left hip glided across her bare stomach and rubbed over the crotch of her pants. Santana sucked along her neck and worked her hands to the back of the bra removing the clasp. Santana licked Rachel's nipple and smirked as she heard her moan.

“Oh.” Rachel gasped. 

She turned around and Quinn kissed her. Quinn opened Rachel's pants. She sighed and stepped away from Rachel's plump lips. 

“Hands behind your back.” Quinn said. 

Rachel remained still, losing sight of Quinn walking through the room as Santana leaned forward for a kiss of her own. Quinn walked toward the wall of toys, watching them kiss for a moment with a glimmer of lust. Santana stepped back, hungrily watching Rachel as she took her hand and rested it against her erection, through her dress. Rachel whimpered, feeling the thickness of her cock in her palm and slid her fingers along it to gauge the length. Quinn joined them again, pulling at the zipper of Santana's dress from the back. 

“Would you like to see it?” Quinn asked, tugging it down.

Rachel watched the article of clothing drop and Santana stepped out of it. Underneath, Santana wore a matching red lingerie, also made of lace and see-through. Rachel shivered, seeing a clear view of her hardened dick. It was much longer and thicker than she guessed, but looked clean and shaved. Santana faced Quinn and pulled her into a kiss. She moaned when Quinn playfully slapped her butt. Rachel gulped, watching them furiously kiss each other, relishing the feel of each other. Quinn ended the kiss and Santana pouted, seeking for the contact of her lips again. 

“San's not so tough like she seems.” Quinn grinned. “Remove her pants San.” 

Santana dropped to her knees and took off Rachel's heels first. The position of her on the floor made Rachel shiver. Santana smirked and winked. Rachel bit her bottom lip and watched Santana remove her jeans. Rachel sat back on the bed with Santana next to her. Quinn removed her blazer and set it on the couch before joining them again. Rachel shifted, pressing her thighs together to release the build up of pleasure. Santana pulled her blouse down her shoulders and kissed her. She picked Rachel up by her hips and moved her legs around her waist before picking her up. Rachel groaned, feeling her center press against Santana's. She was laid on her back and Quinn stared down at her. 

“Fuck, I've waited for this too damn long.” Santana huffed. 

Rachel sat up, shifting her weight to her hands that pressed flat against the bed behind her. Quinn shifted behind her and lifted Rachel's leg. She watched Santana pull off her underwear. She eyed Rachel and brushed her tongue over her clit. 

“Oh,” She groaned. “S-Santana.” 

Quinn cupped her breast. 

“She's awfully good at that.” Quinn whispered. “I doubt you'll last very long.” 

Rachel arched away from Quinn and she wrapped an arm around her hips to keep her in place. She felt Quinn kiss her shoulder and knead her breast. Santana stood on her knees and reached over to Quinn and kissed her. Rachel looked between them and Santana moved back down.

“Q-Quinn.” Rachel softly said. 

She groaned as Quinn pinched her nipple. 

“That's not how you should address me.” Quinn said. 

“M-Miss!” Rachel said. 

Quinn released her and Santana's fingers pushed apart the lips of her center and pushed her tongue in. Rachel shook against Quinn, crying and panting. Rachel closed her eyes and Quinn grabbed her by her jaw.

“Look,” She said. 

Rachel looked down and Santana continued to please her, switching between sucking her clit and brushing her tongue against the velvet walls of her center. Rachel's thighs shook and Quinn continued to hold her. Santana had picked up the ques of Rachel's climax. The way she gasped and arched and the tightness in her thighs had given her away each time. When she pulled away Rachel had let out a sigh of disappointment. Santana smirked. She enjoyed seeing her be a quivering mess. 

“Please,” Rachel begged. “Please, I can't...please?” 

“San's enjoying herself.” Quinn said, stroking Santana's hair. 

“I can't take it.” Rachel cried. “Please.” 

“That isn't for you to decide.” Quinn said. 

Rachel let out another moan. She wiggled against Quinn, flustered that her hands were still bound. Quinn kissed her temple.

“Hmm, only because you've been such a good girl.” Quinn said. 

She trailed her finger down Rachel's stomach and rubbed against her clit. The overwhelming sensation of Santana's mouth and Quinn's finger had been enough to bring Rachel to her release. 

“F-Santana!” She cried. 

Santana sat up, licking her lips and Rachel laid against Quinn, trying to catch her breath. She stroked Rachel's soaked hair. 

“Good girl.” She whispered. 

Santana scooted over to Quinn. She watched Quinn slip two fingers into Rachel and she whimpered. She brought two coated fingers to Rachel's lips and watched her lick them clean. Quinn pulled Santana in and cleaned up any remains to Rachel's climax. Rachel blinked, trying to catch up with that happened. 

“Shit, that was intense.” Santana said. 

Quinn sat Rachel up and removed the cuffs. She stood to remove her clothing. Rachel tossed her shirt off. She sat back next to Santana and removed her bra. Rachel gulped, seeing her dick erected through the underwear. 

“Come here Rachel.” Quinn instructed. 

She wrapped her hand around the base of Santana's erection and stroked up. Her legs bucked. Rachel slowly came over and Quinn took her hand. She wrapped her palm around Santana's cock and Santana moaned. Rachel licked her lips, relishing the warmth and fullness of her dick. Quinn directed her hand up into another stroke and Santana whimpered. 

“Well,” Quinn said. “You did this. You should take care of it. Don't you think?” 

Rachel stared at Santana's cock. 

“Yes miss.” She said. 

“No hands.” Quinn said. 

Rachel released Santana's dick and Quinn firmly gripped it by the base, stroking it again. Santana bucked. 

"P-please miss, I want," Santana pleaded.

Rachel dipped down and opened her mouth. She wrapped her lips around the tip. 

 

"Fuck," Santana moaned. 

Rachel whimpered, groaning through Santana's cock and watched her let out a gasp to the sensation. Rachel put her hands around Santana's hips and pushed her closer. She felt the head of the cock slide farther down her throat. 

“Jesus.” Santana huffed. "Shit, miss I-I,"

"Not yet San. Rachel's enjoying herself."

Rachel took her time, pulling back and licking the head of Santana's cock and gliding two inches down the shaft. She enjoyed the thickness of Santana's dick, down to the way it throbbed each time the tip of her tongue caressed the underside of the tip. Unable to control herself, Santana grabbed Rachel by the back of her head and pulled her down. Her hips thrusted up into Rachel's mouth. Rachel looked down, noticing she had half of Santana dick down and had a few more inches to go before reaching the hilt. Santana let out another whimper and jerked forward. Santana groaned. She watched Rachel, bitting her lip. Rachel pulled back, and Quinn stroked it her cock, while Rachel leaned down to lick Santana's balls. She grinned hearing her moan and went back up, taking Santana's dick into her mouth again. Determined, Rachel pushed her way down, reaching Quinn's hand and she released Santana, allowing Rachel to reach the hilt and her nose pressed into Santana's stomach.

“Ugh, oh...” Santana said. 

Rachel pulled back, moaning at the feel of Santana's cock twitching around her tongue. She looked back to Santana and slid back down, her mouth stretching around the thickness of her cock and her throat widen for the head to glide down. Santana put a hand on Rachel's cheek and another on the back of her neck before thrust her hips forward. Rachel moaned, watching Santana fuck her throat at a steady pace.

"Tighten your throat," Quinn said. "She loves that."

Rachel gripped Santana's thighs and clamped her throat just as she pushed down.

"Ngh...oh, fuck!"

Rachel flattened her tongue against the shaft and brushed the underside of Santana's cock and back up to the head. Biting her lip, Santana increased the speed of her hips, grabbing Rachel by the hair and moaned. The roomed filled with the wet slapping and gurgling from Rachel's throat. Rachel felt Santana's cock flex and pulse against her throat three times. She moaned, anticipating the first rush of Santana's release down her throat. With sigh, Santana came. Rachel pulled back enough for the cum to touch her tongue and she swirled her tongue over the head as each wave pulsed out, steadily. Santana laid back, breathless and Rachel swallowed the last of her release. 

“Holy shit tiny.” Santana panted. 

She chuckled and Rachel dipped down for a short kiss. She felt Quinn stroke her neck, affectionately and moved closer to her.

“I'm going to enjoy many more sessions with you.” Quinn said, pulling Rachel toward her for a kiss.


End file.
